My Rival
by Cheeyrin Illussions
Summary: Sakura, puteri seorang pemilik penginapan Haruno paling terkenal dan Sasuke, putera pemilik hotel Uchiha bintang lima. Dua keluarga yang saling bersaing. Begitu pula Sasuke dan Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Sakura berlari kencang menerobos kumpulan siswa-siswi di depannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil memungkinkan dia menyelinap masuk ke sela-sela para siswa yang tengah mengkerubungi papan pengumuman hasil nilai ulangan kemarin. Dengan susah payah, gadis berambut unik itu sampai juga di depan. Dengan nafas terengah dan jantung berdebar kencang, ia meneliti tiap nama yang tercantum dalam selembar kertas yang tertempel di hadapannya. Mata hijaunya membulat saat fokusnya tertuju pada beberapa nama siswa yang berada di deretan teratas.

**1. Uchiha Sasuke**

**2. Haruno Sakura**

**3. Nara Shikamaru**

Tubuhnya langsung terduduk lemas saat melihat namanya berada di urutan nomor dua di papan pengumuman tersebut.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku yang menang ya, Sakura?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar menyebalkan-bagi Sakura-berhasil membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

Tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tangan menyilang di dada, tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan pandangannya yang super menyebalkan. Di sebelah kanannya, berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang mengeluh hasil ulangannya yang tidak memuaskan, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan di sebelahnya lagi, tampak pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang menguap malas, Nara Shikamaru. Mereka berdua adalah teman akrab Sasuke yang juga sama-sama menyebalkannya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa ini karena aku belajar ya?" Uchiha Sasuke berujar dengan santainya-tanpa meninggalkan senyuman mengejeknya pada Sakura.

Apa dia bilang barusan? Karena dia belajar makanya dia peringkat pertama? Jadi biasanya saingannya ini tidak pernah belajar, begitu? Cih! Sakura merasa sangat jengkel. Dia bahkan belajar mati-matian setiap hari, tapi tetap saja Sasuke lebih unggul darinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, dia mengarahkan bibirnya tepat di samping telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "Yang lebih penting lagi…kau tidak lupa perjanjian kita kan?"

Mendadak tubuhnya serasa membeku saat mengingat perjanjian yang ia buat dengan Sasuke.

'Bodohnya aku!' runtuknya dalam hati.

**Flash back**

"Menyebalkaaan! Lagi-lagi nilaiku di bawah Sasuke!" raung Sakura frustasi sambil meremas selembar kertas hasil ulangan fisika kemarin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Kau hanya salah menuliskan kata 'ohm' menjadi 'om'. Lagipula menurutku, nilai 99 itu sudah cukup memuaskan," hibur Tenten, salah satu pelayan setia Sakura sekaligus teman baiknya.

"Tetap saja nilaiku lebih rendah daripada Sasuke yang mendapat nilai seratus sempurna!" kesal, Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan gemas.

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya mendapat nilai seratus?"

Suara yang sudah sangat Sakura kenali itu membuat emosinya semakin memuncak. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Itu karena kau kurang belajar, nona!" ucapnya diiringi tatapan mengejek ke arahnya.

"Padahal kemarin sorenya, aku, Shikamaru dan Sasuke bermain sampai tengah malam loh!" sela Naruto, berniat memperparah keadaan. Ia sengaja ingin memberitahu kalau kemarin sebelum ulangan, Sasuke benar-benar tidak ada waktu belajar untuk ulangan besok harinya. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak. Ia mendapat nilai 0 karena tidak belajar sama sekali, sedangkan Sasuke mendapat nilai seratus. Entah kapan temannya itu belajar. Yang jelas bukan hanya kali ini saja terjadi hal seperti ini.

Tingkat kesabaran Sakura sudah di ambang batas. Ia beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Jangan sok hebat kau, ya!" cibir Sakura dengan tatapan yang menusuk. "Minggu depan ada ulangan matematika. Kupastikan nilaimu akan ada di bawahku!" tantang Sakura penuh yakin.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat naik. Ia suka dengan gadis yang penuh percaya diri dan berani menatap matanya langsung dengan tatapan menantang seperti ini.

Seringai licik mulai terpampang di wajah pemuda bermata onyx tersebut. Salah satu tangannya bergerak dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Sasuke mencengkram kerah seragam Sakura dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Sakura tampak gelagapan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat ini menjadi sedikit menarik, hm?" ucap Sasuke pelan. Udara panas terasa menyapu permukaan wajah Sakura ketika pemuda itu berbicara.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Siapa yang mendapat nilai seratus saat ulangan matematika nanti akan menjadi pemenangnya."

"Lalu? Bukannya memang seperti itu," Sakura kembali bertanya.

Senyum Sasuke mengembang. "Aku tidak mau bersaing kalau tidak ada hadiahnya."

Alis Sakura berkerut. "Jadi kau menginginkan hadiah?" tanyanya. Tidak menyangka rivalnya ini menginginkan sebuah hadiah dalam persaingannya. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Bukan sebuah hadiah yang berbentuk," lagi-lagi perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukan hadiah yang berbentuk? Lalu hadiah macam apa?

"Kita buat ini semakin menarik dengan sebuah kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Pihak yang menang boleh memperlakukan pihak yang kalah sesuka hatinya dan juga mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya dari pihak yang kalah. Bagaimana, apa kau setuju?" kata Sasuke dengan lantang.

Pihak yang menang boleh memperlakukan pihak yang kalah sesuka hati mereka? Sakura sedikit berfikir.

Terbayang di kepala Sakura seorang Uchiha Sasuke memakai kostum maid dan mengenakan high heels sambil membawa nampan berisi teh hangat untuknya. Itu…itu benar-benar memalukan sekali! Huahaha…Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perut Sakura melilit karena tertawa.

Ini benar-benar kesempatan yang bagus. Akan kubuat dia menjadi pembantuku seumur hidup. Dan kubuat hidupnya jadi menderita!

"AKU SETUJU!" ujar Sakura tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sakura!"

**End of flash back**

"Mau ku apakan ya orang ini?" Sasuke menghela nafas sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu. Memikirkan sebuah ide jahil untuk saingannya yang sangat percaya diri ini.

Sementara itu Sakura semakin menunduk gelisah. Ia tidak berani mendengar permintaan aneh dari Sasuke. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa waktu itu dia langsung saja menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir panjang dulu?

"Sepulang sekolah. Tunggu aku di depan gerbang."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap punggung Sasuke dan kedua temannya yang telah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dia memintaku untuk menunggunya?" gumamnya.

Dia kira Sasuke akan langsung memerintahnya untuk menari-nari di depan kelas atau apapun itu yang termasuk ke dalam hal-hal yang memalukan di sekolah. Ternyata hanya ingin menunggunya.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Perasaan Sakura tidak lebih baik. Mungkin Sasuke malah akan merencanakan hal yang lebih jahat lagi sepulang sekolah nanti.

Sakura hanya bisa meringis menangisi nasib buruk yang sedang menunggunya di depan mata.

.

.

.

Tujuh belas tahun silam, Haruno Sakura terlahir sebagai puteri tunggal keluarga Haruno, pemilik salah satu penginapan terbesar di Konohagakure. Karena tempatnya yang stategis, ditunjang oleh fasilitas pemandian air panas yang terkenal akan keindahannya, tak heran kalau penginapan milik keluarga Haruno dijadikan tempat paling favorit bagi orang-orang di Konoha.

Dan tepat di depan penginapan milik Haruno, berdirilah sebuah hotel mewah sekelas bintang lima yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau semenjak dulu keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno adalah saingan ketat. Keduanya selalu ingin tampil lebih unggul di mata lawan masing-masing. Bersaing dalam hal apapun untuk mendapatkan posisi pertama di mata orang banyak.

Begitu pula yang terjadi antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, juga generasi-generasi mereka selanjutnya. Itu takkan pernah berubah.

.

.

.

"Ini.." Sasuke melemparkan tasnya di depan wajah Sakura saat melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri melamun di depan gerbang sekolah. "Bawakan tasku!" ujarnya enteng sambil berjalan pulang melewati Sakura.

Sakura meremas tas milik Sasuke dengan kesal, matanya berkilat-kilat marah. "Kau memintaku menunggumu, hanya agar aku membawakan tasmu?" teriaknya.

"Tentu saja," balas Sasuke. "Memangnya kau mengharapkan yang seperti apa?"

Sakura langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. "Cih! Kau memang benar-benar jahat!" dengusnya saat berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke. Dijinjingnya tas Sasuke dengan malas.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Memang dari dulu sifatku seperti ini, kok. Kau juga sudah tahu kan?" katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka.

Keduanya tetap berjalan dalam diam. Masing-masing terlalu malas untuk sekedar memulai pembicaraan basi atau meneriakkan makian kasar yang sering sekali mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Sampai keduanya telah sampai di depan penginapan milik keluarga Sakura.

"Ini tasmu!" Sakura melemparkan tas Sasuke pada pemiliknya dengan kasar. Dengan cekatan Sasuke langsung menangkapnya.

Sakura menyeringai. "Refleks yang bagus," komentarnya. "Hari ini sampai di sini saja. Aku masuk dulu."

Tapi baru saja Sakura hendak masuk ke rumahnya, suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya berhasil menghentikan gerak langkahnya memasuki gerbang penginapan.

"Sakura…"

Gadis itu pun menoleh. "Apalagi?" balasnya dengan nada sebal.

"Aku ingin bekerja di penginapanmu."

Mata Sakura melebar. "A-apa?"

.

.

.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya…" Sasuke dengan balutan jas hitam membungkuk hormat menyapa pegawai-pegawai di penginapan milik Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sasuke memintanya untuk bekerja di sini, di penginapan milik keluarganya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kesepakatan bodoh yang ia buat diantara Sasuke.

"Mulai hari ini Sasuke akan bekerja di sini. Kalian baik-baiklah dengannya ya!" Sakura mengakhiri perkataannya dengan raut wajah yang lemas. Kemudian ia menempatkan Sasuke di depan-sebagai _receptionist_.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengajak bocah menyebalkan Sasuke bekerja di penginapan kita," salah seorang pegawai Sakura-Kiba, berujar tidak suka saat menghampiri puteri pemilik tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku juga tidak menyukainya. Bukankah dia itu saingan terberat dalam hidupmu?" kini gadis berambut pirang-Ino, turut bergabung.

Bibir tipis Sakura mengerucut. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kan jadi pihak yang kalah dalam perjanjian itu!" ungkapnya sebal.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau memutuskan suatu hal itu harus dipikirkan baik-baik," sela pria berambut merah bernama Gaara.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu!" Sakura semakin jengkel. Semua orang tengah memojokkannya saat ini. Rasanya dia benar-benar jadi orang yang paling bodoh sedunia.

"Harusnya kau tidak menerimanya begitu saja. Kali ini dia meminta bekerja di penginapan. Besok-besok, mungkin dia akan meminta uang, atau bahkan lebih parahnya lagi…dia mau tubuhmu, Sakura!"

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" teriak Sakura dengan nada panik. Ia langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mendengar perkataan dari Ino barusan. "Ka-kalau dia sampai minta yang bukan-bukan, akan kubunuh dia!" kata Sakura. Meski sebagian besar hatinya masih takut akan kemungkinan yang dikatakan oleh Ino akan terjadi.

"Itu benar. Kita akan selalu menjaga Sakura dari si Uchiha itu sampai titik darah penghabisan!" ujar Rock Lee penuh semangat.

Agaknya kali ini Sakura mulai tenang dengan ucapan Lee. Sasuke tidak akan berani macam-macam padanya kalau penjaganya sebanyak ini. Tak terasa bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman licik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai saja dia," Sakura berbisik dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Menatap satu persatu pegawai setianya. Kemudian mereka saling pandang dan menyeringai bersama.

"SETUJU!" kompak sekali.

.

.

.

Kali ini Sakura dan beberapa pegawai setianya tengah mengintip pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke di balik tembok tak jauh dari tempat pemuda itu berada.

Dimulai dengan menyambut setiap tamu-tamu yang datang ke penginapan dengan ramah, mencatat daftar penunjung berkaitan dengan check in & check out, mengangkut koper dan barang-barang yang dibawa oleh pengunjung, mengurusi kebutuhan tamu, sampai menyediakan hidangan lezat, dilakukan Sasuke seorang diri dengan cepat dan terampil.

Sakura dan yang lainnya sampai ternganga dibuatnya.

"Dia melakukan segala yang kita perintahkan dengan baik dan cepat. Bagaimana ini, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak percaya. Dia bahkan mengangkut beberapa koper yang terlihat sangat berat itu sekaligus."

"Aku tidak suka ini."

"Selanjutnya bagaimana, Sakura? Ini di luar perkiraan kita."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku sedang berpikir, bodoh!" geram Sakura pada Kiba. Ia menggigit ibu jarinya dengan gusar sambil memikirkan cara apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Sasuke mati kerepotan.

'Cih! Si Uchiha itu benar-benar menyebalkan!'

.

.

.

"Sakura aku sudah selesai menyiapkan hidangan untuk tamu di kamar no.15," tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu dapur dan membuat Sakura hampir mengiris jarinya sendiri karena kaget.

"Ah, eh i-iya. Kalau begitu kau boleh beristirahat di kamarmu," ucapnya kikuk.

"Chouji, tolong antarkan ini ke kamar no.2 ya!" Sakura menyerahkan nampan berisi hidangan makan siang untuk para tamu pada Chouji.

"Siap!" seru Chouji yang langsung menghambur pergi keluar meninggalkan dapur dengan nampan yang dibawanya.

Tek tek

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara pisau yang berbenturan dengan papan pencincang ketika Sakura tengah memotong parika merah.

"Hasilnya jelek sekali."

"Aa-apa?" Sakura sontak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dagu Sasuke bertumpu di bahunya. Dia kira Sasuke sudah pergi daritadi. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya berniat melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh Sakura. Sakura menahan nafas saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada Sasuke yang terasa hangat. Apalagi di sini hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Harusnya kan dipotong kecil-kecil," komentar Sasuke sambil sengaja menyenggolkan pipinya dengan pipi Sakura.

"I-ini sudah yang paling kecil, bodoh!" bentaknya untuk menutupi kecanggungan. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang berani komplain tentang apa yang dilakukannya.

"Yang benar saja," Sasuke mengeluh, lalu mengambil salah satu potongan paprika merah di depan Sakura dan memperhatikannya baik-baik. Itu membuat Sakura sebal. Kemudian Sasuke meletakkanya kembali di tempatnya dan beralih menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura. "Dari tanganmu yang halus ini, semua orang juga tahu kalau kau tidak terbiasa di dapur," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Sasuke dengan kasar. "Enak saja! Aku ini sering bantu-bantu memasak, kau tahu!" ia benci diremehkan oleh orang lain.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, tidak percaya.

"He-hei…apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura mulai panik saat tangan Sasuke bergerak menelusuri lengannya hingga kemudian memijat-mijat pundaknya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya layanan pijatan gratis untuk Sakura-sama. Kau pasti lelah sekali bekerja di dapur," bisik Sasuke santai sambil tetap memijat bahu mungil Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan kenyaman di sekitar pundaknya yang tengah dipijat dengan lembut oleh Sasuke. Jemari panjangnya begitu terampil menekan-nekan titik sensitif di bagian tersebut. Tanpa sadar Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ini terlalu melenakan untuknya.

Baru ketika kedua tangan kekar milik Sasuke menyelinap masuk melalui celah di lengannya dan perlahan meremas payudaranya, Sakura langsung tersadar.

"He-hentikaaan!" Sakura langsung menepis tangan Sasuke kemudian membalikkan badannya. Didorongnya dengan kasar tubuh Sasuke, hingga pemuda itu sedikit mundur ke belakang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, dasar mesum!" bentak Sakura dengan tangan yang menyilangi dadanya. Nafasnya terdengar memburu.

"Wajahmu merah," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, Sasuke malah berkomentar pendek sambil menyeringai menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"I..ini karena kau, mesum!" bentak Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" pemuda itu berkata dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Aku kan hanya memijat dada-hmff!" Sakura buru-buru membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ahahaha…Sasuke, sebaiknya kau segera membantu tamu di kamar no.9 untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka ya," perintah Sakura dengan diiringi tawa garing saat melihat Choji dan yang lainnya masuk ke dapur.

"Tap-" Sasuke hendak memprotes, tapi Sakura langsung menghadiahinya tatapan menusuk dan tubuhnya didorong dengan kasar keluar dari dapur.

"Sudah, pergi sana!" Sakura mengusir Sasuke selayaknya hama penggangu. Setelah melihat Sasuke telah benar-benar pergi, Sakura langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Cepat kerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing!" bentakkan Sakura kembali terdengar saat semua orang yang berada di dapur menatap aneh ke arahnya. Dengan cepat mereka menyibukkan diri dengan tugasnya masing-masing sebelum kena marah lagi oleh Sakura.

Perlahan Sakura menghampiri rak piring yang berada di dapur tersebut. Ia mengambil sebuah piring bulat dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Untuk sejenak ia memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di sana. Ia kembali menghela nafas. 'Apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu sih! Dasar pervert!'

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Mind to review?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. Diadaptasi dari komik 'My Rival x My Love'**

.

.

.

"Aku mau daging yang paling besar itu!"

"Chouji, daging di piringmu masih banyak kan?"

"Aku minta jusnya, Ino!"

"Aduh, asapnya masuk ke mataku."

Seperti biasa, setiap malam minggu tiba, Sakura dan para pegawai yang lainnya akan mengadakan pesta barbeque sederhana di halaman belakang penginapan. Kadang beberapa tamu yang menyenangkan di penginapan Haruno ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Menikmati daging panggang dan berbotol-botol jus jeruk. Kebetulan sekali langit malam untuk hari ini sedang cerah-cerahnya.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang tengah menikmati pesta tersebut, tampak sosok Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding penginapan seorang diri. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat berlangsungnya acara kecil-kecilan tersebut. Mata obsidiannya tak lepas dari gadis berambut pink dengan kimono tidurnya yang berwarna putih gading. Gadis itu tertawa riang. Dia menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tawa kerasnya yang akan keluar saat bercanda dengan pemuda berbadan tambun di depannya. Kadang, Sakura masih tertawa saat meminum jus jeruknya yang mengakibatkan ia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk dengan keras. Kemudian tertawa lagi bersama mereka menyadari kekonyolannya sendiri.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang disukai oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Melihat Sakura tertawa lepas tanpa beban sedikitpun. Kenapa ia selalu tidak bisa membuat suasana yang nyaman seperti ini? Suasana yang menyenangkan dan menggembirakan? Kenapa Sakura bisa sebegitu bahagianya bersama orang-orang yang selalu menempel padanya sejak ia masih kecil? Apa istimewanya mereka semua? Pikiran itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke.

Daripada itu, memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Sakura? Setidaknya orang-orang itu bisa membuat Sakura balas tersenyum senang. Sedangkan dia sendiri, apa? Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membuat gadis berambut pink itu marah-marah dan memukulkan tinju ke arahnya. Mengejeknya dan terus mencibirnya, hingga gadis itu selalu menatapnya dengan sorotan mata penuh kebencian dan serasa ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bisa menjadi pribadi yang menyenangkan untuk Sakura. Ia ingin Sakura menatapnya lembut seperti tatapan sayangnya pada boneka beruang putih di kamarnya—Sasuke tahu itu. Dan tentu saja, ia ingin Sakura tersenyum hangat untuknya, hanya untuknya dan bukan untuk orang lain.

Tapi saat dirinya akan mengubah diri menjadi sosok yang diinginkan Sakura, gadis itu malah melihatnya dengan pandangan heran dan memasang tampang bodoh—yang kembali membuatnya sebal dan batal bersikap baik pada Sakura. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak sendiri. Bukan kata-kata manis yang ia keluarkan, melainkan kata-kata pedas plus ejekkan yang menyakitkan.

Sasuke tahu, pasti tidak mudah untuk Sakura menerima orang yang sejak dari dulu selalu mengajaknya ribut ini. Berganti sikap, pasti hanya akan memunculkan kecurigaan pada dirinya. Karena menurut Sakura, Sasuke yang berubah baik pasti ada hal yang diinginkan darinya. Dan ia pasti akan lebih waspada lagi.

"Lihat, si Uchiha itu. Benar-benar menyedihkan," celetuk Kiba dengan seringai mengejek di bibirnya sambil menunjuk sosok berambut raven yang terdiam seorang diri di pojok dinding penginapan yang gelap.

Yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kiba barusan, termasuk juga Sakura. Setelah itu mereka terkikik-kikik geli bersama setelah melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya Sasuke yang meratapi diri ketika ingin mendapatkan jatah daging panggang.

"Biarkan saja, dia memang harus diperlakukan seperti ini supaya tidak melunjak!" ujar Ino sembari menggigit daging panggang di piringnya. "Lagipula, dia itu bukanlah bagian dari kita. Jadi tidak perlu kita ajak segala."

Ucapan dari Ino barusan dibalas anggukkan setuju dari yang lainnya.

Semuanya kembali berbincang-bincang—terkecuali Gaara yang daritadi memilih untuk diam. Pemuda itu duduk di kursinya dan asyik memandang langit cerah yang ditaburi berjuta bintang, tanpa ada niat mengikuti obrolan yang kurang menarik baginya.

Demikian juga halnya dengan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ocehan dari Ino dan Kiba. Dia menyuapkan potongan daging lembut itu ke mulutnya dan perlahan menoleh ke belakang. Orang itu masih berdiri di sana, pikirnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada teman-teman di depannya dan menelan makanannya dengan tidak nafsu. Ia merasa tidak enak hati sekarang.

Lama ia berpikir, akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino dan yang lainnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. Gadis beriris emerald itu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hey!" seru Sakura. Masih dengan nada dinginnya. "Ikut bergabung bersama kami di sana," ujarnya tidak terdengar meminta, tapi seperti ingin mengajak berkelahi. Rona merah menghiasi permukaan wajahnya ketika ia berkata seperti itu. Malu rasanya mengajak sainganmu untuk ikut makan bersama.

Alis Sasuke terangkat naik. "Kau mengajakku? Kukira aku bukan bagian dari kalian di sini."

Sakura terbelalak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya—mulai emosi. "Lalu untuk apa kau berdiri di sini sambil memandang-mandang ke arah kami kalau bukan ingin diajak bergabung?" tuntut Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh!" balas Sakura ketus. Ia sudah susah payah menurunkan harga dirinya untuk mengajak Sasuke bergabung, tapi lihat sendiri balasan dari pemuda sombong ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ikut aku!"

Tahu-tahu saja Sasuke langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan kanannya dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"H-hei mau apa kau?" bentak Sakura meronta-ronta, minta tangannya dilepaskan oleh Sasuke. "Lepaskan tanganku, atau kubunuh kau!"

Sasuke tampaknya tidak gentar dengan gertakkan dari Sakura. Pemuda itu terus berjalan dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan si gadis Haruno. Sakura mulai meringis kesakitan. Sasuke baru menghentikan langkahnya ketika tepat berada di depan kamar milik Sakura. Pemuda itu melepaskan cengkraman kuatnya.

"Ini sudah lewat jam dua belas malam, sebaiknya kau tidur sana!" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Jadi pemuda ini membawanya pergi dari pesta barbeque agar menyuruhnya untuk tidur? Memangnya dia anak bayi, apa? Lagipula, besok hari libur ini. Ia biasa begadang sampai dini hari setiap malam minggu. "Memangnya kau siapa, berani-beraninya menyuruhku?" bentak Sakura dengan jari telunjuk tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. "Aku memang kalah darimu di perjanjian kita. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengatur hidupku sesuka hatimu, tuan Uchiha!" ujarnya penuh emosi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding depan kamar dan menempatkan kedua telapak tangan besarnya ke masing-masing sisi kepala Sakura. Sakura menelan ludah melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah drastis. Pemuda di depannya ini menatapnya tajam dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat lidah panas milik Sasuke terjulur keluar dan menjilati permukaan bibirnya dengan gerakkan perlahan. Emeraldnya hanya bisa melebar, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat belahan bibirnya sedikit tertarik oleh sesapan lembut Sasuke.

Sakura menyentakkan Sasuke dan langsung melemparkan telapak tangannya ke pipi pemuda itu, tapi serangannya berhasil dipatahkan karena Sasuke lebih cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura sebelum mencapai pipinya.

"Lipsgloss yang kau pakai rasanya manis," ucap Sasuke dalam bisiknya. "Aku menyukainya," senyum terkembang menghiasi bibirnya yang basah. Pemuda bermata onyx itu tersenyum puas melihat wajah merah Sakura—perpaduan antara marah dan malu. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangan Sakura dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya sebelum gadis itu melemparkan benda-benda yang bisa ia raih ke arahnya.

"Ku-kurang ajar kau Uchiha!" teriak Sakura dengan kekesalan bukan main. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai sambil menggerutu dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Masih kesal, ia memasuki kamarnya dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Sakura membasuh mulutnya yang sudah tercemar dengan air bersih. Menggosok giginya cukup lama. Kemudian menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan handuk sambil berharap bekas ciuman tadi terhapus di bibirnya.

Ia menatap pantulan wajah merahnya di cermin. "Itu ciuman pertamaku, bodoh!" ia berteriak kesal dan kembali menggosok-gosok bibirnya sekuat tenaga dengan handuk.

* * *

><p>Tok tok tok<p>

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar ketukkan dari depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan malas ia menggeliat, sandaran ranjang menjadi tempat untuk kepala pinknya sekarang. "Masuk!"

Lee berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan nampan berisi sarapan di tangan kanannya. Sakura menatap sarapannya dengan tidak nafsu.

"Apakah semalam tidurmu nyenyak, Sakura-chan?" Lee memilih berbasa-basi dulu sebelum beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura menguap. "Tidak begitu nyenyak," jawabnya tidak semangat. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Lee.

"Oh, iya, Lee," pemuda itus menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. "Semalam…Sasuke tidur dimana?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Ia tidak mau terlihat mencemaskan orang yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamanya itu.

Lee tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura barusan. Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia tampak berpikir. "Tadi pagi…umm..sepertinya aku melihatnya terbaring di kursi kayu di halaman belakang."

"Hah?"

Mendapat reaksi kaget seperti itu dari Sakura, tentu saja membuat Lee jadi bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?" Lee malah bertanya yang membuat Sakura jadi gelapan harus berkata apa.

"Umm..ti-tidak apa-apa!" balas Sakura sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Eh, Sakura-chan!" tiba-tiba Lee terpekik yang membuat Sakura kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Bibirmu kenapa lecet dan bengkak begitu?" mata bulat dengan bulu mata unik milik Lee menatap bibir Sakura khawatir.

Sakura meringis dan langsung menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mana mungkin ia bilang pada Lee kalau semalaman ia menggosok bibirnya sampai lecet dengan handuk. "Itu…bukan urusanmu, Lee! Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Lee, Sakura memilih untuk membentak dan mengusir Lee keluar dari kamarnya.

Tapi pemuda yang hobi memakai baju ketat itu malah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan curiga. "Oooh…sekarang aku tahu, Sakura-chan," kata Lee seolah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Ini pasti ulah si Uchiha itu kan?" tebak Lee tepat sasaran.

Keringat dingin mengalir di kening Sakura. 'Bagaimana Lee bisa tahu?' batinnya.

"Si Sasuke itu berani memukul bibir Sakura-chan sampai lecet seperti ini? Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Eh?"

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Kami akan segera mengurus hal ini. Kau mandi dan sarapanlah dulu," Lee menepuk bahu Sakura kemudian bergegas keluar kamar dengan raungan kerasnya.

"Bu-bukan, Lee! Lee..Rock Lee!" teriak Sakura memanggil-manggil nama pemuda itu tapi nampaknya ia sudah cukup jauh. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya saja.

* * *

><p>Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar suara gaduh saat ia hendak mengambil makanan di dapur. Suaranya berasal dari halaman belakang penginapan. Buru-buru ia menuju tempat dimana suara ribut-ribut itu berasal.<p>

"A-APA-APAAN KALIAN?" teriak Sakura marah begitu melihat Kiba dan anak laki-laki yang lainnya berkumpul mengelilingi Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah babak belur.

"Sakura, anak ini harus diberi pelajaran karena telah berani memukulmu?" ujar Chouji yang kembali menghantam pelipis Sasuke dengan tinjunya.

"Cukup!" jerit Sakura. Kesabarannya mulai habis. Semuanya langsung terdiam ketika Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

Sakura meneliti satu persatu wajah yang kali ini tertunduk di hadapannya. "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini?"

Semua telunjuk mengarah pada pemuda berambut bob, Rock Lee. "Lee bilang Sasuke sudah memukul bibirmu dengan kayu sampai terluka," celetuk Kiba hati-hati. "Tapi bibirmu sepertinya tidak kenapa-napa ya? Berarti Lee bohong donk! Hehehe…" Kiba tersenyum garing. Padahal hal itu sama sekali tidak terdengar lucu di telinga Sakura.

"Aku memang tidak kenapa-napa. Semalam bibirku terbentur pintu, tapi sekarang sudah sembuh!" Sakura masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya yang benar-benar kacau. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertingkah seenaknya begini? Memukul orang tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau sampai hal ini terulang kembali. Kalau terjadi lagi, awas saja kalian ya!" geram Sakura. Ia kemudian membantu Sasuke berjalan dan meninggalkan pegawai-pegawainya yang masih tertunduk merasa bersalah.

* * *

><p>"Aku mau minta izin tidak masuk untuk hari ini," Sasuke berkata saat keduanya telah sampai di kamar milik Sakura.<p>

"Hah? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak mungkin menyambut para tamu dengan wajah penuh lebam seperti ini kan?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi kan kau masih bisa bekerja di belakang," ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kenapa kau memaksa sekali?" tanyanya. "Aku ini sedang sakit, harusnya kau bisa maklum," katanya dengan nada ketus. "Dan jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan anak buahmu yang membuatku jadi seperti ini."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Iy, iya, aku mengerti. Sekarang kau duduk di sana, aku akan mengobati lukamu," Sakura melangkah menuju rak obat-obatan yang tersimpan di kamarnya. Ia mengambil kotak P3K dan handuk kecil, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi mengambil sebaskom air bersih.

"Kenapa kau malah buka baju!" teriak Sakura gemas dengan muka memerah saat keluar dari kamar mandi, pemuda yang terduduk di ranjangnya sudah dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada.

"Kau ini berniat mengobati atau tidak? Sekujur tubuhku penuh luka," balas pemuda itu tak kalah sengit.

Sakura menggeram. Dengan terpaksa ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mencelupkan handuk kecil itu ke air kemudian memerasnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan berniat mengelap wajah penuh lebam Sasuke, tapi terhenti ketika pemuda itu malah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang biasa. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" ucap Sakura yang langsung melontarkan ketidaknyamanannya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura memulai mengelap bekas darah yang sudah mengering di wajah Sasuke. Batinnya merasa kasihan sekali melihat Sasuke dipukuli seperti ini. Mati-matian ia menahan malu saat tangannya beralih ke leher Sasuke dan mengelapnya pelan-pelan. Wajahnya terasa terbakar. Tangannya tetap membersihkan seluruh permukaan kulit tubuh Sasuke meski pandangannya ia alihkan ke bawah. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertatap langsung dengan laki-laki yang tak memakai pakaian. Bagaimana ia tidak gugup? Bagaimana ia tidak malu ketika harus menyentuh bagian dada seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya? Terlebih orang ini adalah saingannya sendiri. Sakura menutup matanya. Berusaha menyangkal kalau si Sasuke ini memiliki tubuh yang bagus dengan kulit putih yang dimilikinya. Kembali lagi Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang sepertinya menyadari tingkah Sakura yang grogi di depannya, tersenyum geli dan malah berencana menggoda si gadis. Pemilik mata obsidian itu menurunkan sedikit resleting celananya—karena Sakura terus-terusan menunduk melihat ke bawah. Sontak saja Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dan mendapati Sasuke yang tertawa mengejek ke arahnya. Sasuke pikir, Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya daritadi ingin melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik celana yang dikenakannya. Benar-benar orang yang usil!

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?" Sasuke bergumam sebagai ganti seruan Sakura yang memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" tangannya berpindah untuk mengambil kapas dan melumurinya dengan alkohol. "Aku tahu sifatmu. Seharusnya kau bisa mengalahkan orang-orang macam Kiba dan Lee dalam satu pukulan, kan?" kapas basah itu menekan-nekan luka di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak mood saja," ringisan pelan terdengar saat kapas itu menyentuh permukaan lukanya.

Sakura mencibir. 'Sudah babak belur begini masih saja bicara dengan nada menyebalkan seperti itu,' batinnya merasa sebal. Dengan sengaja, Sakura menekan dengan kuat luka di sisi bibir Sasuke.

"Awww…sakit, Sakura!" teriak Sasuke langsung menepis tangan gadis yang mengatakan akan mengobatinya tersebut.

"Rasakan!" Sakura tampak puas. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, semua luka Sasuke telah terolesi oleh obat antiseptik dan wajah tampan yang biasa menyunggingkan senyum mengejek itu telah dipenuhi plester luka.

"Sudah!" puteri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu segera membereskan kotak P3K-nya begitu aktivitas mengobati Sasuke telah selesai ia kerjakan.

"Hn."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya mendengar balasan dari Sasuke. "Hey, jangan hanya 'hn' saja. Harusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku sudah mengobati lukamu," ujarnya.

"Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih padamu?" pemuda berambu hitam itu malah bertanya. "Lagipula yang harusanya berterima kasih itu adalah kau, bukannya aku."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke naik sedikit. "Karena aku sudah dengan baik hati memperlihatkan pemandangan indah untukmu secara gratis," ucapnya.

Sakura merinding mendengarnya. Yang Sasuke maksud pemandangan indah itu tubuhnya, begitu?

"Bicaramu benar-benar menjijikkan!" komentar Sakura.

Gadis itu hendak berdiri dari ranjang, tapi lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke hingga tubuhnya limbung. Selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah sesuatu yang lembut yang menyapa bibirnya. Sasuke mencium bibirnya untuk yang kedua kali dengan posisinya yang membungkuk dengan pemuda itu yang masih terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Hanya sebuah lumatan kecil yang Sasuke berikan, tapi berhasil membuat wajah milik Sakura bersemu merah.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut. Sebuah senyuman indah yang baru pertama kali Sakura lihat. Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum seperti ini sebelumnya. Kalaupun pernah, itu hanya senyuman sinis atau mengejek yang sering ia perlihatkan kepadanya. Dan senyuman ini memberi kesan berbeda pada Sakura. Tanpa sadar, jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang tanpa sebab. Perasaan aneh macam ini…dinamakan apa?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Maafkan Cheey karena gak pernah bisa update cerita dengan cepet karena tugas yang menggunung. Gomen.<p>

Ah, dan rupanya ada yang mengingatkan Cheey nama komik yang ini*ngelirik anak ayam* Yah, jadi waktu itu Cheey pinjem komik punya temen, tapi lupa judulnya, yang inget cuma rival-nya doank. Dan…jadilah fic ini!(jeng jeng) tapi tenang, ceritanya bakalan beda jauuuh kok sama cerita di komiknya. Yang udah baca, pasti tahu begitu bedanya fic ini(yang pasti ini lebih gaje)#plak

Big thanks for: Yoo, Obsinyx Virderald, Kanata, pita merah, hasni, uchiha My Hn, Ninda Uchiharuno, harappa, Mey Hanazaki, Kiyuchire, Jetdotcom, Wakamiya Hikaru, Karasu Uchiha, Aiko Sakira, uchiharuno chika, anak ayam, abcdefghi, Ran Murasaki SS, Yukiko Cosgrove, Sakamoto Suwabe, Fivani-chan

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. Diadaptasi dari komik 'My Rival x My Love'**

* * *

><p>Semenjak memasuki kelas hari ini, tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sakura terlihat lemas tak bergairah. Ia berkali-kali menguap bosan dan enggan bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan hanya untuk sekadar bergosip. Meski Tenten dan Ino sudah menanyakan sendiri keadaan Sakura, gadis secantik bunga sakura itu tidak mau bercerita banyak.<p>

Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Sakura sendiri pun tidak tahu pasti.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Matanya meredup saat menatap kursi yang seharusnya ditempati oleh saingan terberatnya, kosong. Hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Menurut keterangan, pemuda berkulit putih itu tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan sakit. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

'Pasti Sasuke sakit gara-gara dipukuli oleh Lee dan Kiba kemarin pagi.'

Entah kenapa ada rasa sebal dan tidak nyaman yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya. Di saat itu juga, Sakura mulai merutuki Kiba dan yang lainnya yang dengan mudahnya menghajar Sasuke tanpa tahu kesalahan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya yang seperti ini bukan gaya Sakura. Sasuke memang saingannya. Tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk memukuli Sasuke sampai babak belur meski orang itu sudah menganggunya setengah mati. Karena pada dasarnya, selalu Sasuke yang mulai perseteruan terlebih dulu. Ini jelas membuktikan kalau Sakura memang tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk berurusan dengan Sasuke. Sakura tahu, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja. Laki-laki itu selalu punya cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, aku mau ke rumah Teme. Kau mau ikut tidak, Shikamaru?" tanpa sengaja, Sakura mendengar percakapan pemuda berambut cerah yang tengah duduk di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk.

"Ya, boleh," ujar Shikamaru pendek sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Laki-laki berambut nanas itu sedikit berdecak kesal karena kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari—tidur—terganggu oleh pertanyaan sahabatnya.

Sakura masih dengan setia mendengarkan kata-perkata yang diobrolkan oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru. Serta merta ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri bangku yang dihuni oleh kedua rekan Sasuke itu.

Naruto dan Shikamaru memandang heran pada Sakura yang sudah berdiri di samping mereka. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah menghampiri mereka berdua. Naruto hanya ingat, biasanya Sakura akan dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya yang juga merangkap sebagai bawahannya di penginapan milik gadis tersebut. Jadi hari ini sedikit mengherankan bagi Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto, kau mau ke rumahnya Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya langsung pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" pemuda itu bertanya. Rasanya ia semakin heran saja dengan tingkah Sakura hari ini.

"Bolehkah aku ikut dengan kalian?"

Pernyataan Sakura ini tentu saja menimbulkan tanda tanya besar untuk Naruto. Si pirang itu menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Wah, ada apa ini? Apakah gunung Fuji akan meletus?" candanya diiringi tawa kecil. Ia melirik sekilas pada Shikamaru yang tampaknya juga terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura katakan barusan.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau perhatian seperti ini. Apa Sasuke yang memintamu?"

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah saat Naruto bertanya padanya. Ia menggerutu sebal. "Haissh…kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku kan hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar saja!" timpal Sakura. Ia mulai jengkel dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Maa, maa, baiklah," Naruto hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya. "Sepulang sekolah kita pergi bersama ke rumahnya."

* * *

><p>Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke, Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang hal yang penting sampai tidak berguna sama sekali. Sakura yang baru tahu tentang kebiasaan kawan berambut pirangnya ini hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tahu Naruto terkenal cerewet di kelas, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto akan secerewet ini di luar sekolah—tempat berkumpulnya. Sakura mulai heran kenapa Sasuke bisa kuat punya teman seperti Naruto. Bukannya si Sasuke itu selalu menggerutu dan mengatainya gadis cerewet? Itu berarti dia tidak suka orang yang cerewet kan?<p>

"Eh, eh, Sakura-chan. Aku mau bertanya padamu," tiba-tiba Naruto mendekat dan langsung merangkul bahu Sakura. Pemuda itu tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Apa-apaan sih, kau Naruto!" bentak Sakura. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan berwarna tan milik Naruto di bahunya—mulai risih. "Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Sementara Shikamaru yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua, hanya menguap bosan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Kau kan sebagai pihak yang kalah di perjanjian," ujar Naruto, wajahnya tak lepas dari cengiran miliknya. "Sasuke minta apa padamu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura mulai bingung harus menjawab apa. Matanya melirik kanan-kiri secara gelisah. Naruto masih menunggunya. "Itu…itu kan bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya agak keras.

"Ah, pelit sekali," keluh Naruto. Tapi kali ini seringai aneh menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa Sasuke minta yang aneh-aneh padamu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"Dia minta ciuman?"

Wajah Sakura memerah.

Melihat reaksi wajah Sakura, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Aaa…jadi benar, Teme meminta berciuman denganmu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Ia sebenarnya hanya asal ucap saja tadi. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Atau lebih dari sekedar berciuman? Aku kira dia laki-laki polos," celetuknya lagi.

'Laki-laki polos? Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan merebut ciuman pertamaku!' batin Sakura kesal.

"Berhenti bercanda, Naruto. Kita sudah sampai," sela Shikamaru yang berjalan pelan di depannya. Naruto dan Sakura menoleh. Benar saja, sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan pagar rumah Sasuke yang tinggi.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kita tidak masuk dari hotel saja?" ujarnya heran.

"Sasuke sedang sakit. Tidak mungkin dia berada di hotel," Shikamaru menarik nafasnya. "Kau saja yang menekan bel, aku malas melakukannya."

Yang disuruh hanya menurut saja. Apa susahnya menekan bel.

Ting tong

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat salah seorang wanita yang keluar dari dalam rumah dan berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Permisi. Apakah Sasuke ada di rumah? Kami berniat menjenguknya," ujar Naruto sopan pada wanita yang ia ingat adalah salah satu pelayan di rumah temannya.

Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk begitu mengetahui yang datang berkunjung adalah teman-teman dari Sasuke. Ia segera mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pagar rumah. "Silakan."

Ketiganya langsung membungkukkan badannya sopan. Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajah yang ramah dari pelayan wanita itu berubah sedikit terkejut ketika bertatap muka dengan Sakura. "Kau ini…Haruno, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk canggung. Ia hampir lupa kalau sekarang tengah menginjakkan kaki ke rumah keluarga Uchiha, saingannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita itu segera berjalan memasuki rumah yang diikuti oleh Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sakura di belakang. Mereka bertiga diantar menuju kamar Sasuke yang terletak di lantai dua. Kemudian pelayan itu berkata di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Tuan muda, ada teman-teman Anda yang datang berkunjung."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Tuan muda," pelayan itu mencoba lagi, tapi pintu kamar masih belum terbuka juga.

"Biar aku yang mencobanya," ujar Sakura penuh percaya diri. Gadis berjidat lebar itu kemudian memukul-mukul pintu kamar Sasuke dan berteriak-teriak keras. "Sasuke! Bisa kau buka pintunya?"

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya bisa melongo di tempat melihat tingkah Sakura. Tapi sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Sakura kali ini berhasil. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan kepala yang menyembul dari dalam kamar.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke kaget saat mendapati gadis saingannya itu ada di depan kamarnya. Kemudian matanya beralih pada Naruto dan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari kamarnya. "Mau apa kau datang kemari?" Sasuke bertanya ketus saat menatap Sakura.

"Teme, dari semenjak di sekolah dia terus memaksaku untuk ikut ke rumahmu," terang Naruto.

Alis Sasuke naik sedikit. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Naruto memang menghubunginya kalau dia dan Shikamaru akan datang ke rumahnya hari ini. Tapi Naruto tidak bilang Sakura juga akan ikut. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku kan hanya ingin melihat teman yang sedang sakit. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu mendengus. Tawa sinis keluar dari bibirnya. "Aneh sekali. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengarmu mengatakan kalau aku adalah temanmu."

"Itu…bukan hanya itu saja!" tahu-tahu Sakura malah menaikkan suaranya. "Gara-gara tidak ada kau, kami jadi sedikit kerepotan di penginapan,"

"Hah?" Naruto dan Shikamaru terkejut.

Delikkan sadis, Sasuke berikan pada Sakura. "Jangan bicara lagi!" desisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Biar aku beri tahu kalian saja ya, Sasuke ini bekerja di penginapanku selama satu minggu. Jadi dia adalah bawahanku. Majikan marah-marah pada bawahannya kan wajar-wajar saja," ujar Sakura enteng.

Dengan cepat, Naruto dan Shikamaru melesat masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan menguncinya. Membuat Sakura memukul-mukul pintu kamarnya dari luar sendirian.

"Ne, Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah bercerita soal ini pada kami," ujar Naruto.

"Apa ini salah satu permintaanmu?" kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang bersuara. "Mau-maunya kau dibuat repot di penginapan orang," tandasnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kalian tidak usah ikut campur. Ini masalahku sendiri," gumamnya sembari menatap pintu kamar yang terus-terusan diketuk oleh seseorang—Sakura—dari luar.

Tok tok tok

"Hey, buka pintunya! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Sakura kembali memukul-mukul pintu kamar Sasuke dan mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari pelayan-pelayan yang tengah bekerja di rumah tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka. Yang keluar pertama adalah Naruto kemudian disusul oleh Shikamaru yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Pemuda dengan kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Dia menepuk pundak gadis bermata hijau tersebut.

"Kami mau pulang duluan, Sakura-chan. Kelihatannya Teme agak terganggu dengan kedatangan kami. Hehehe…" ujarnya. Dari belakang, Shikamaru tampak tidak peduli dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Tunggu aku, Shikamaru!" Naruto berteriak keras saat teman satu ngumpulnya itu sudah pergi duluan. Dia pun bergegas lari menyusul Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Sakura yang ditinggal sendirian, jadi gelagapan. "Ta-tapi…Hey, Naruto, Shika!" teriaknya. Tapi Naruto hanya membalas teriak Sakura dengan lambaian tangan kemudian tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aishh…" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memasuki kamar Sasuke dan menemukan pemuda berambut raven itu tengah duduk santai sambil menidurkan kepalanya ke ujung ranjang. Sedang sakit bukannya tidur di ranjang, malah tidur di karpet yang tergelar di depan tempat tidurnya.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk canggung tak jauh dari pemuda yang sejak kecil selalu menjadi musuhnya itu.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" ucap Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke masih diam tak bersuara.

"Aku jadi tidak enak hati padamu," lanjutnya. "Ini semua karena teman-temanku. Aku mewakili mereka untuk meminta maaf padamu," Sakura meremas ujung rok sekolahnya saat mengatakan kata maaf. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Untuk apa minta maaf segala," suara Sasuke menyentakkan Sakura. Gadis bermata cerah itu mengangkat wajahnya. Kali ini Sasuke tengah memandang ke arahnya. "Aku tidak sakit kok," ucap pemuda Uchiha itu.

Alis Sakura bertautan. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Malas," balas pemuda itu pendek.

"Kau!" geraman mulai terdengar. Sakura menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia benar-benar marah. Kalau seperti ini jadinya, rugi sekali ia sudah mengkhawatirkan pemuda arogan di depannya ini. Sasuke masih terdiam tanpa berniat membalas, ia masih menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Dengan cepat, Sakura menurunkan telunjuknya kemudian membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke, hingga pemuda itu hanya bisa melihat punggung mungil gadis tersebut. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia marah pada Sasuke dan sedang tidak berselera terlibat adu mulut dengan pemuda itu. Menyesal sekali ia memaksa Naruto untuk mengajaknya ikut ke sini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke keheranan. Tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau marah padaku gara-gara aku tidak masuk kerja?"

Bukan itu, bodoh!

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ketukkan kecil terdengar dari luar pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat ia semula duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu, sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu tersebut.

Sakura memandangi pintu kamar yang telah tertutup. Lagi-lagi ia ditinggal sendirian. Perlahan Sakura memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sadar, seharusnya ia tidak ada di sini.

* * *

><p>Sasuke kembali ke kamar setelah menemui beberapa tamu ayahnya yang datang ke rumah. Mata onyxnya kini terpaku pada sosok Sakura yang tampak tertidur pulas di atas karpet biru di depan ranjangnya. Ia menggunakan guling sebagai bantal untuk kepala merah jambunya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia dekati sosok berbalut seragam sekolah yang tengah tertidur itu.<p>

Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya ketika dengan berani Sasuke menyentuhkan telapak tangan besarnya di pipi Sakura. Dadanya naik turun secara teratur seirama dengan hembusan nafasnya. Hidung mancung Sasuke menempel erat pada lapisan kulit leher gadis tersebut. Ditelusurinya leher jenjang beraroma cherry itu dengan perlahan. Sakura kembali menggeliat dan meluncurkan tangannya asal ke bagian lehernya yang terasa basah. Sasuke menarik kepalanya mundur dan gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

Jemari remaja pria itu kali ini terselip diantara kancing-kancing seragam milik Sakura. Membukanya pelan-pelan dan membebaskan tubuh bagian atas Sakura dari baju sekolahnya yang ketat.

"Hnnn!" Sakura bergidik saat merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyerang kulit tubuhnya. Seingatnya tadi tidak sedingin ini. Emerald bening miliknya dipaksa untuk terbuka. Ada sesuatu yang sangat berat menghimpit tubuhnya.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura sontak menjerit histeris saat menemui sosok yang tengah menindih tubuhnya adalah Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? He-hentikan akh!" pekikkan keras Sakura kembali terdengar saat dirasakan tangan Sasuke menyelinap masuk melalui pakaian dalamnya dan memijat-mijat dadanya.

"A-aku bilang…h-hentikan!" gadis berambut bubble gum itu berontak di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Dengan kuat ia cengkram tangan Sasuke yang kali ini meremas-remas dadanya cukup kuat. Sakura kembali menjerit. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan saat Sasuke mencoba menciuminya.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Sakura layangkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan pemuda itu dari perlakuannya. Pemuda bermata gelap itu mundur sedikit dan Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh yang menindihnya itu menjauh. Tapi nampaknya Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskannya semudah itu. Begitu Sakura mencoba bangun dan berlari, Sasuke terlebih dulu menarik pinggang gadis tersebut dan dengan keras melemparkannya ke ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Ti-tidak mau! A-aku tidak mau! Le-lepaskan aku!" lagi-lagi Sakura menjerit keras saat Sasuke menindih tubuhnya. Air matanya membasahi seprai ranjang berwarna putih bersih milik Sasuke. Sesapan basah terasa di bagian leher dan tengkuknya. Sakura mengerang kemudian segera membekap mulutnya sendiri—ia tidak sadar malah mengeluarkan suara yang semakin mengundang hasrat Sasuke.

Emeraldnya terbuka lebar saat tangan Sasuke bergerak memijat perutnya kemudian menyingkap rok hitam sekolahnya dan menyusupkan ketiga jarinya ke selangkangan milik Sakura.

"Su…akh!" perkataan Sakura terputus ketika jemari Sasuke bergerak cepat dan lihai di bagian terintimnya.

"Cu-cukup…atau..a-aku tidak aah-kan memaafkanmu!" Sakura menggeram di sela-sela desahannya dan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sasuke kembali menaikkan kecepatan belaiannya.

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia tempelkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura. "Meski kau tidak memaafkanku, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini," bisiknya. Sakura sudah ada di sini, jadi tak mungkin ia akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke tersimpan di sisi pinggang Sakura kemudian dengan gerakkan cepat, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh tak berdaya milik saingan terberatnya. Hingga sekarang Sasuke bisa melihat wajah merah Sakura yang dipenuhi keringat.

"Lepaskan, le-lepaskaaan!" jerit Sakura lagi. Ia terisak-isak keras begitu kepala Sasuke menunduk untuk menciumi dadanya dan melebarkan pahanya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras dan kuat menyeruak masuk pertahanannya dengan sekali hentakkan. Sakura mencengkram kaos hitam di punggung Sasuke. "Sakiiiit!" ringisnya tak tahan. Kepalanya bergerak ke sana ke mari menahan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ini sakit sekali, bodoh!" bentaknya yang tak kuat menahan amarah. Tangan Sakura mencengkram kuat kening Sasuke berusaha menahan dan menghentikan pemuda yang akan kembali mendorong tubuhnya semakin dalam memasuki dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu hilang seketika, digantikan oleh sensasi kejang dan nikmat yang Sakura sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Sakit…s-sakit sekali, Sasuke," lirih Sakura dengan nafas terengah. Sasuke masih menggerakkan pinggulnya meski pelan-pelan. Dadanya terangkat naik ketika hentakkan Sasuke kembali terasa mencengkramnya. Sakura mendesah. Ia yang biasanya tak pernah mau kalah oleh Sasuke, sekarang dibuat tidak berdaya seperti ini oleh saingannya tersebut.

Sebuah ciuman hangat dan dalam Sasuke berikan pada bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Nafas Sakura masih terdengar memburu, tapi terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Ia membersihkan saliva yang mengotori dagu Sakura saat gadis pink itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Ia mengelus lembut helaian rambut merah muda Sakura dan mengecupnya. Tak ada respon dari Sakura. Saingannya sedari kecilnya itu rupanya sudah kembali tertidur dalam pelukkannya. Salahnya sendiri yang mengganggu tidur Sakura dan membuatnya kelelahan seperti ini. Entah bagaimana reaksi Sakura setelah ia bangun nanti. Sasuke tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menarik selimut besar untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura sebelum terdengar pintu kamarnya yang diketuk seseorang dari luar.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa?" tanyanya pada si pengetuk pintu di luar sana.

**TBC**

Big thanks for: pita merah, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, Chini VAN, Karasu Uchiha, Aiko Uchiha, BlackLily, anak ayam, Via, animeloph, Miho Yulatha

Gomen kalo scene terakhirnya kurang memuaskan*peluk Sasuke*

Mind to review?


End file.
